


Fan Art for Born Under A Bad Sign (You Saved My Life)

by doctorkilljoy



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, The Academy Is...
Genre: Bandom Big Bang, Blood and Gore, Fan Art, Gen, Mood Board, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: What the title says, for Bandom Big Bang 2017.





	Fan Art for Born Under A Bad Sign (You Saved My Life)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Born Under A Bad Sign (You Saved My Life)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309360) by [honorablementioned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorablementioned/pseuds/honorablementioned). 
  * Inspired by [Born Under A Bad Sign (You Saved My Life)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309360) by [honorablementioned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorablementioned/pseuds/honorablementioned). 



> I had a lot of fun creating these. I took about half the pictures myself, others I pulled off the internet. Everything was edited and compiled by me. Inspired by Born Under A Bad Sign (You Saved My Life) by [honorablementioned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorablementioned/pseuds/honorablementioned) which you should totally check out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309360) because it's awesome.

Pete Wentz 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/the_seance/36525822674/in/dateposted-public/)

Patrick Stump

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/the_seance/37206480552/in/dateposted-public/)

William Beckett

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/the_seance/36525822424/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com)


End file.
